All Kinds of Fucked Up
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: Tenten tidak pernah mengambil pusing soal dirinya yang menjadi simpanan suami orang. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan anak dari kekasih gelapnya yang sudah berumah tangga, keadaan membuatnya harus memutuskan untuk terus menjadi simpanan atau mencari cinta yang lain.
1. chapter 1

Tenten membiarkan permen karet di mulutnya menggembung, membesar hingga tidak mampu melawan tekanan dan meletus. Bola mata coklat miliknya bergulir ke kanan dan kiri, indikasi kepuasan akan lagu pilihan yang sedang bermain di ipod miliknya, mengalun melalui headphones.

Mengenakan cropped top denim dan celana pendek denim, gadis itu tidak tampak terganggu dengan sengatan matahari. Rambut coklatnya ditata kuncir kuda, air mancur eboni mengalir di lehernya yang jenjang. Semilir angin meniup pergi peluh dari abdomennya yang terekspos udara bebas. Sesekali otot di area itu berkontraksi, mengakomodasi gerakan Tenten yang mengendalikan manuver skateboard.

 _My baby lives_

 _In shades of blue_

 _Blue eyes, and jazz_

 _And attitude_

Sama seperti lagu pilihannya, gerakan Tenten semuanya tanpa usaha berarti. Bahkan ia tampak seperti mabuk saat menyetir papan beroda di kakinya.

Sebuah siulan membuatnya menoleh.

Di bawah bayangan pohon Oak taman sebuah mobil Chevrolet Malibu diparkir. Pemiliknya duduk di bibir mobil. Dari jarak ini, hanya siluet rambut durian itu yang mempermudah Tenten melakukan identifikasi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil skateboard miliknya, efektif mengakhiri kegiatan luang sore ini.

 _...He drives a Chevy Malibu_

 _And when he calls_

 _He calls for me_

 _And not for you_

Tenten mengunyah permen karetnya yang tidak lagi manis; tidak ada alasan untuk tersenyum karena itu. Tapi pria itu, duduk di mobil mewah miliknya yang masih baru dan membuat semua pengguna jalan di perjalanannya ke taman menoleh kagum; tanpa ada satupun alasan yang tepat, menawarkan ekspresi datar.

"Cium aku."

 _He lives for love_

 _He loves his drugs_

 _He loves his baby too_

Senyuman sumringah khas milik pria itu dapat dirasakan Tenten saat bibir mereka melakukan kontak. Semua usahanya untuk bersikap keren runtuh karena ciuman Tenten.

Ciuman-ciuman mereka semanis stroberi di musim panas dan Tenten tidak ingin menukarnya dengan apapun.

"Kau terlambat, Minato."


	2. Chapter 2

Permen karet baru masuk ke mulut mungil Tenten yang kini sibuk mengunyahnya. Rambut coklat miliknya berkibar liar di udara mengikuti deras angin pesisir Konoha. Aroma air asin menguar dari deretan pepohonan kelapaーatau palm? Entahlah. Kau pikir Tenten siapa? Botanis?ーyang berjejer membingkai pemandangan laut. Matahari di ujung cakrawala bersiap untuk menenggelamkan diri.

"Bagaimana kabar Kushina?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh sekilas ke pria di kursi supir. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikitpun bahkan setelah mendengar nama istrinya disebut.

"Dia sehat." jawab Minato kasual.

Gelembung permen karet Tenten meletup dengan bunyi pelan. Kacamata berbentuk hati yang ia kenakan melindungi matanya dari sengatan matahari senja dan debu jalan raya. Warna lensanya yang merupakan gradasi hijau emerald dan ungu lilac adalah favoritnya.

Kacamata pemberian Minato.

Tenten tersenyum menggoda merasakan tangan Minato menggenggam tangannya lembut. Jemari mereka bersilang, memberikan sensasi hangat yang tidak bisa diberikan pesisir Konoha.

"Menggenggam tanganku mesra sambil memikirkan istrimu?"

Minato hanya tersenyum. Kedua mata biru langit terpaku ke jalan raya. Mereka terlihat sangat indah di bawah sinar senja seperti ini. Saat pria pirang itu menoleh untuk memindai Tenten dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki untuk beberapa saat, Tenten melakukan hal yang sama dan mendapati dirinya menghela nafas kagum.

Minato. Pria dewasa yang mempesona.

Jika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, semua wanita yang hadir akan menoleh mengakui kehadirannya. Mencoba berbicara dengannya. Berharap bisa mencuri hatinya.

Dan sekarang pria itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten setelah berhasil melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok di sampingnya. Badannya menjadi hangat dan dia yakin Minato bisa merasakannya.

Minato mengerdikkan bahu. "Ke restoran yang kau ingin kunjungi, kurasa?"

"Kau serius?"

Minato tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Habisnya," Tenten menggeleng tidak percaya. "Restoran itu perlu reservasi dua bulan di awal."

Tenten memejamkan matanya saat tangan yang menggenggam tangannya berpindah, mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya gemas.

"Dan sekarang kita akan makan malam di sana."

Tenten menganga takjub bahkan ketika mobil Chevrolet klasik yang mereka kendarai memasuki area restoran bintang lima bernama Ichiraku. Valet parkir menyambut mereka hangat. Minato membukakan pintu untuk gadis berambut coklat berantakan itu, tawa kecil masih menghiasi ekspresinya.

"Jangan buat aku menggendongmu ke meja kita." ancamnya melihat Tenten terhenyak di kursi mobil.

Tenten bergegas berdiri, tidak ingin membuat kesan memalukan di depan waiter yang memperhatikan mereka beberapa meter dari mobil. Setelah mengkonfirmasi 'tuan Minato' sudah tiba untuk pesanan pukul enam, waiter tersebut meminta mereka mengikutinya ke pintu belakang.

Minato tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf."

Tenten, dengan tangan menggandeng lengan kiri pria itu menggeleng pelan. Mereka tidak bisa menggunakan pintu depan; ia paham.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Minato tersenyum lagi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Tenten terpaksa melakukan yang sama. Saat waiter menghilang di belokan selanjutnya, Minato mengambil kesempatan; mendorong Tenten ke dinding dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

Tenten memejamkan mata. Ia hapal betul gaya ciuman Minato. Pertama, pria itu akan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri; bukti bahwa ia kidal; tangan kirinya memposisikan kepala Tenten untuk akses yang lebih leluasa. Kedua, bibir lembut akan mendarat di atas bibirnya, mengecup bak kuncup bunga yang belum mekar kemudian perlahan merekah. Terus begitu sampai Tenten terjepit di dinding tanpa ada kesempatan untuk kabur. Terkadang, lidah Minato juga menggodanya, mengacaukan benak Tenten dan mencuri nafasnya.

Suara deheman menyadarkan mereka kembali ke kenyataan.

"Maaf, nona dan tuanーdi sebelah sini."

Bola mata coklat Tenten bertemu bola mata kebiruan Minato. Mereka berkedip. Sekali, dua kali.

Pffffft.

Mereka tertawa. Getaran dari tubuh mereka tersalurkan dari tempat di mana dahi mereka bertemu. Minato meminta maaf pada waiter yang memposisikan dirinya di sudut yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka, menggandeng Tenten yang masih sibuk terkekeh geli, lalu beranjak menuju meja reservasi.

"Wow."

Tenten menempel di lengan kanan Minato. Angin laut di lantai dua restoran membuatnya merasa dingin, tapi ia tetap ingin menyaksikan panorama matahari senja. Mereka bisa melihat seluruh pesisir Konoha dari balkon bernuansa _vintage_ itu. Karang raksasa Konoha terbentang di ujung utara pesisir, di mana matahari meleleh bersama garis horizon. Dunia terbalutkan lapisan warna jingga, dan Tenten terlalu terpukau dibuatnya hingga tidak sedikitpun terpikir olehnya untuk mengambil foto.

Minato mencium lembut dahi gadis di sisinya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Di ujung balkon, tiga orang waiter sibuk menyajikan hidangan yang baru saja dimasak chef terbaik di Konohaーkalau bocoran berita yang Tenten baca dari internet tidak salah. Alunan permainan biola di ujung lainnya juga menarik perhatian Tenten. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pertunjukkan biola. Jadi rumor tentang restoran eksklusif bagi orang-orang terkaya di Konoha benar adanya.

Sensasi dingin di tangannya menginterupsi pikiran Tenten. Mata coklatnya menjatuhkan pandangan ke jari manis tangan kirinya. Jantung Tenten melompat.

"Ehー"

Cincin platina tersemat rapi. Kemilaunya membutakan. Pantulan matahari senja di permukaan mulusnya sungguh menawan.

Air mata melumasi permukaan bola mata Tenten. "Minaー"

Kebahagiaan yang meluap di dada Tenten perlahan-lahan meredup. Bukan, bukan karena ia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini menandai genap setahun hubungan mereka. Padahal Minato selalu menggenggam tangannya, tapi kenapa...

Senyuman Minato menyentuh ujung kedua matanya. "Happy anniversary."

Tenten baru menyadarinya.

Di jari manis tangan kiri Minato...tidak ada cincin.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten. Nama belakang tidak ada.

Keluarga juga tidak ada. Mungkin mereka mati, Tenten tidak tahu. Seumur hidupnya hingga berusia 22, yang ia tahu adalah hidup sendiri. Pihak panti asuhan yang membesarkannya tidak tahu menahu soal latar belakang gadis yang dibuang di teras pekarangan di musim panas 22 tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu juga tidak ingin tahu.

Jemari Tenten bermain dengan bandul kalung miliknya. Sama seperti cincin yang menjadi liontin, untaian tali yang mengikatnya juga dari platina. Awalnya Tenten menolak dibelikan kalung platina karena cincin yang diberikan sudah pasti sangat mahal. Ia hanya butuh tali kalung dari logam biasa untuk cincin yang diberikan Minato agar Tenten bisa melihatnya kapanpun ia mau dan mengenakannya jika ingin. Tapi...

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf sudah melanggar janjiku minggu lalu. Ambillah."

Sheesh. Tenten saja sudah tidak ingat janji menghabiskan akhir pekan yang gagal terlaksana karena Minato harus menghadiri rapat dadakan waktu itu. Pria itu punya terlalu banyak waktu luang sampai-sampai mengingat hal kecil begitu.

 _Being a mistress_

 _On the side_

Tenten menutup mata, membiarkan nostalgia menariknya ke dalam lagu.

 _It might not appeal_

 _To fools like you_

"Tenten!"

"Wua!"

Tenten nyaris terjatuh ke lantai, namun ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di lantai.

"Whoa! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tenten merutuki orang yang mengganggu sesi mendengarkan-lagu-grunge-di-atas-meja-sebelum-kelas-dimulai-nya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika kau ingin memanggil namanya, toh tidak akan terdengar apapun karena Tenten menyetel musik di headphones dengan volume tinggi. Tapi menarik headphone kirinya dan berteriak langsung ke dalam telinga? Orang sinting!

"KAU GILA YAー"

Tenten memaku.

Senyuman rubah. "Ehehehehe."

Ekspresi Tenten berubah dari kesal menjadi teriritasi, lalu berubah total menjadi stoic. Sadar tidak ada gunanya menanggapi orang di hadapannya, Tenten beranjak dari mejanya ke luar kelas.

"Hei! Hei! Tenten! Tunggu!"

Tenten menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Dari semua orang yang bisa ditemuinya di kampus, kenapa harus dia?

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau mengindariku terus, sih?"

Tenten tidak menanggapi. Ia sudah kehilangan keinginan untuk menghadiri kuliah hari ini. Ia mau pulang saja.

"Tenten!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mendesis kesal, ia terpaksa berbalik dan menatap pria berambut pirang yang terus mengganggunya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Apa maumu?"

Nada bertanya Tenten terdengar sangat kasar dan tidak ingin diganggu, tapi ia tahu pria bermata biru langit itu tidak akan tersinggung sedikitpun. Meskipun, sebenarnya ia tidak masalah jika pria itu mengambil hati perkataannya.

"Aku Naruto."

Tenten berkedip. Ia menatap pria di depannya seolah-olah ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Aku tahu. Kau memberitahuku seminggu lalu."

"Kau mengingatnya?!"

Mata Tenten memicing. Keceriaan yang diperlihatkan si pirang berkumis kucing terlalu menyilaukan. Tenten meremas lengannya canggung.

"Um...aku harus pergi."

"Oh, baiklah."

Kaki-kaki Tenten membawanya pergi. Ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan pria itu di punggungnya, mengamati. Setidaknya ia sudah menyerah mengganggu Tenten lebih jauh. Tenten membulatkan tekad, ia akan bolos kelas hari ini.

"...Naruto, ya?"

Pria itu muncul tiba-tiba seminggu lalu, mengejutkan Tenten dengan kehebohannya. Bukannya Tenten menolak teman baru, tapi caranya menatap Tenten membuatnya tidak nyaman.


	4. Chapter 4

"EMPAT PULUH SEMBILAN RIBU YEN?!"

Tenten berkedip. "Uh...iya?"

"UNTUK SEBUAH CINCIN?!"

Tenten mengangkat jarinya dengan niatan mengoreksi kalau jumlah segitu baru mencakup cincinnya saja dan belum kalungnya. Tapi mengurungkan niatnya, takut reaksi kawan-kawannya jadi lebih heboh.

"...iya."

Ino dan Sakura menjerit seolah kesakitan, Hinata di tengah keduanya terlihat bingung menanggapi.

"Itu 15 kali lipat sewa apartemenku!"

Tenten mulai menyesali memberitahu kawan-kawannya tentang cincin miliknya.

"Makan malam di Ichiraku itu juga mahal! Kecuali kau punya koneksi, kau tidak bisa membuat reservasi!"

Hinata mencoba memberi komentar. "S-sepertinya pacarmu sangat sayang padamu, ya."

"Um...kurasa?" jawab Tenten ragu.

"Kau rasa? KAU RASA?"

Tenten meringis mendengar lengkingan kompak Ino dan Sakura. Ia melirik Hinata meminta bantuan, tapi Hinata juga kesulitan.

"Kau harus ingat untuk mengundang kami saat menikah nanti!"

"Uh..."

"Kalau bisa, ajak kami bulan madu juga!"

"Soal itu, kurasa tidak mungkin."

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura terheran mendengar nada bicara Tenten. Sejak awal percakapan, gadis itu tampak tidak semangat. Tidak sesuai dengan cerita penuh romansa tentang akhir pekannya bersama kekasih tercinta.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tenten menghela nafas. "Maksudku, aku tidak yakin hubungan kami akan bertahan sampai sejauh itu."

"Eeh? Sayang sekali."

"Pacarmu sepertinya sangat perhatian dan sayang padamu."

Gadis berambut coklat hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia tidak terlalu suka membahas kehidupan cintanya. Ia selalu merasa apapun yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, adalah urusan dua orang itu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan cintamu, Hinata?"

Gadis berambut panjang keunguan memekik kecil, tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu. Kedua temannya yang lain, yang juga memiliki kekasih ikut menyimak.

"U-um...sepertinya, tidak akan berjalan mulus..."

"Kenapa?"

Tenten meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya malas. Ia juga kurang suka perbincangan seperti ini, tapi jika itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari kehidupan cintanya yang penuh rahasia, ia rela bertahan.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Na-naruto-kun punya orang yang dia sukai."

Kepala Tenten nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Kau sudah menyatakan padanya?" tanya Sakura takjub.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, sementara Ino melempar pandangan aneh pada reaksi Tenten.

"Naruto katamu?"

"I-iya." jawab Hinata lagi.

"Kau kenal, Tenten?" tanya Ino.

Tenten menoleh ke Ino, kemudian ke semua wajah teman-temannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tenten tahu yang mana Naruto, tapi sekedar itu saja.

"Ah-aku kenal dia dari teman." bohongnya cepat.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Um...dia sangat bersemangat, dan pantang menyerah."

Maksudnya menyebalkan dan tidak tahu kapan harus diam, kan? Pikir Tenten dalam hati. Tenten tidak kenal Naruto terlalu baik selain dari kesan pertama bahwa ia adalah pria yang berisik dan tidak tahu batasan privasi orang. Mungkin ada kualitas lain darinya yang membuat gadis baik-baik seperti Hinata menyukainya.

"Jadi seperti itu ya seleramu." celetuk Tenten.

"Dia seangkatan dengan kita?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tenten hanya menyerap informasi ini dalam diam.

"Sayang sekali, mungkin lain kali kau lebih beruntung." hibur Sakura sembari mengacak rambut Hinata.

Melihatnya, Tenten teringat dua hari lalu. Orang itu juga, mengelus kepala Tenten penuh sayang seperti itu. Mata coklatnya bergulir, menangkap layar terkunci handphone-nya. Hari senin.

Lima hari lagi.

Lima hari lagi sampai mereka bisa bertemu.

"Tenten, bukannya kau harus ke gym?" tegur Ino, bibirnya di sedotan kopinya.

Tenten berkedip, matanya melirik handphone sekali lagi. "Kau benar."

"See ya!" seru Sakura, senyumnya yang lebar membuat Tenten merasa sedikit berenergi karenanya.

"Ah."

Tenten berbalik, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah meja kopi di mana Sakura, Hinata dan Ino masih berada. Mereka terlihat bingung, namun sebelum pertanyaan bisa keluar dari bibir Sakura, Tenten mendahuluinya.

"Pacarkuーdia lebih tua dariku danーsudah berkeluarga."

Ekspresi ketiga temannya seketika membeku. Tenten yang merasa lega sudah bisa memberitahu ketiga kawannya berbalik dan berjalan ke luar cafe, tidak menunggu komentar atau tanggapan dari mereka bertiga.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten tidak bisa mempercayai pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Tenten!"

Kakinya membawanya berbalik, seolah sudah pernah berlatih berkali-kali untuk menghindari situasi tidak mengenakkan. Tapi tepat sebelum ia berhasil kabur, tangan yang mulai ia hapal kekuatan genggamannya menghentikannya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Gym-nya di sini."

Tenten menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak enak. Kesalahan apa yang pernah ia buat sehingga dikutuk oleh para dewa?

Naruto tertawa. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Ayo olah raga denganku!"

Tenten melepaskan tangannya kasar. "Kau! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?!"

"Kenapa? Apalagi selain untuk berolah raga?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau bahkan bukan anggota gym ini!"

"Oh. Tentu saja aku anggota gym. Aku baru daftar hari ini!" serunya semangat.

"Bukan itu maksudkuuu! Kenapa kau bisa daftar di gym yang sama denganku?!"

"Ah. Tentu saja, karena aku melihatmu keluar dari sini saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Jawaban yang jujur sekali, keluh Tenten dalam hati. Dia bahkan tidak sadar Tenten menuduhnya sebagai penguntit secara tidak langsung. Zaman sekarang ternyata masih ada orang bebal seperti Naruto. Tenten harus merasa takut atau apa, ia tidak paham lagi.

"Lupakan saja. Aku akan berhenti olah raga di gym ini." ucap Tenten sambil berlari kecil keluar gym.

"Hei! Tunggu! Tenten!" seru Naruto, ikut berlari mengekor Tenten.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman." perintah Tenten, tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu. Tapi kau tidak harus berhenti ke gym, kan."

Tenten berhenti. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, gadis itu berbalik. Naruto terlihat lega, tapi tidak langsung mencecar Tenten dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Apa maumu?" tembak Tenten.

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang," Tenten melangkah maju hingga jarinya menetak dada terbalut baju olahraga Naruto. "Apa. Yang. Kau. Mau. Dariku?"

Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat serius. Mata kebiruannya tidak memutus kontak dengan bola mata coklat Tenten sedikitpun. Canggung, Tenten jadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata. Bola mata miliknya terlalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dan Tenten tidak suka itu.

"Pasti ada alasan kau terus muncul di semua tempat yang kuー"

"Aku menyukaimu, Tenten."


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf soal kesalahan di chapter 1-2 dan 4-5 di mana chapter terdobel. Author sudah berusaha memperbaikinya lewat app fanfiction di iphone tapi ternyata masih tetap terjadi kesalahan. Author sudah memperbaiki keduanya, sekali lagi mohon maaf.

* * *

 _ **Ino: Kau serius? Dia sudah punya anak? Kau lebih nekad dari yang kupikir!**_

 _ **Sakura: Tenten, hubungan seperti ini tidak sehat buatmu. Bisa kita diskusikan bersama?**_

 _ **Hinata: Tenten...semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?**_

"Hey."

Tenten menoleh. Minato mengobservasi ekspresinya, mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ekspresi Tenten melembut melihat rasa khawatir di wajah pria yang lebih tua 22 tahun itu.

"Kau tidak memanggilku malam-malam begini hanya untuk mendiamkanku, kan?"

Suara lembut Minato membuat Tenten menggigit bibir. Mungkin dirinya egois. Mungkin dirinya memang pantas menjadi nomor dua, dan selamanya begitu.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu; apa itu artinya kau mau aku menciummu?"

Kalimat bercanda Minato mengambil nada tengah; gurauan dan serius. Minato bukan tipe yang mencecarmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Ia akan mencari cara untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik dulu.

Tenten ingin tertawa, tapi matanya terasa perih.

Minato tidak tersenyum lagi.

Saat Tenten sadar, mobil Chevrolet milik Minato melaju ke daerah pesisir. Pria itu turun dari mobil, membuka pintu sisi penumpang dan menggendong paksa gadis berambut coklat di dalamnya.

"Miーminatoー" Tenten tersedak, sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi enak di kap mobil, Minato menurunkan gadis yang ada di bahunya, menggendongnya dan menahannya di udara untuk beberapa saat. Rambut coklat Tenten berjatuhan ke wajah Minato, bintang-bintang di langit terbuka memberi penyinaran yang puitis saat bola mata coklat itu mencari-cari bola mata biru Minato eratis.

"Ada apa?"

Tenten menahan nafas. Bermacam pikiran memenuhi otaknya di saat bersamaan sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

Kenapa mereka tidak boleh bahagia?

"Tenten?"

Meskipun Tenten sudah mempersiapkan mental dan meyakinkan diri ia sanggup menjadi orang kedua...

"Akuー"

Seluruh dunia seperti menentang mereka berdua.

Minato mendekap gadis itu mendekat, jaket miliknya ia balutkan ke tubuh kecil itu. Oranye senja sudah berubah menjadi nila malam hari. Tapi malam masih baru dimulai. Sisa-sisa warna jeruk di ujung langit dan kemilau jarang bintang adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan mereka.

Penerangan favorit mereka.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." bisiknya lirih.

"Apanya?" tanya Minato.

"Hubungan kita." desah Tenten.

Minato terdiam. Tangannya menekan kepala gadis itu lebih dalam ke dadanya. Bibirnya menyentuh pelipis Tenten lembut sembari menimang pelan. Untuk beberapa menit hanya suara isakan samar Tenten yang dikejar deburan non-stop ombak memenuhi sunyi.

"Hei."

Tenten mendengus pelan, memberitahu Minato ia mendengarkan.

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama bertemu?"

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, mata coklat bertemu mata kebiruan. Senyum lembut Minato menyambut pandangannya. Ia kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke kejauhan lagi, di mana bintang bertaburan.

"Di tengah musim panas seperti ini, malam hari. Aku melihatmu berenang di kolam renang kampus sendirian."

Tenten mengangguk. Mana mungkin dirinya lupa. Hari itu adalah hari di mana semuanya berubah. Pria berambut durian memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon penting di tengah rapat orang tua dan pihak kampus. Karena sinyal di dalam gedung jelek, ia berlarian ke sana kemari mencari tempat terbuka.

Minato bermain dengan gelung rambut Tenten. Gestur itu membuat si gadis menghela nafas nyaman.

"Kau seperti putri duyung; berenang diam-diam di saat tidak ada orang."

Postur berenang Tenten sangatlah sempurna; ada aura sensual dari caranya memecah air kolam saat muncul ke permukaan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap bersinar di bawah lampu sorot kampus, pantulannya di deburan air menggila, kemudian perlahan menjinak saat sang putri duyung menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Kau menatapku lurusーtidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun."

Tenten teringat ekspresi termangu yang diperlihatkan Minato. Tidak sepatah katapun mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Telepon genggam di telinganya terlantar, menimbulkan kebingungan bagi orang di seberang. Tenten memiringkan kepala melihatnya. Ia seolah tersedot ke dalam realita terpisah.

Minato mendesah gemas. "Kenapa kau harus memiringkan kepalamu seperti itu?"

"Hmp...?" Tenten mendesah, tidak berhasil menyuarakan pertanyaannya karena pelukan Minato bertambah erat.

Minato mendesis mengingatnya, seolah itu adalah kenangan yang ia sesali. "Padahal aku sudah meyakinkan diriku untuk berbalik. Tapi ekspresimu saat itu membuatku tidak tahan lagi."

Pipi Tenten memanas. Apa itu pujian?

 _"Say..."_

Tenten masih bisa merasakan keterkejutannya melihat Minato menyimpan telepon genggamnya dan berjalan mendekat ke pinggir kolam. Kekagetannya bertambah saat Minato berlutut. Tangannya terbentang ke arah Tenten.

 _"Would you care telling me what you're called?"_

Apa kau bersedia memberitahuku namamu?

"Kukira kau mabuk." komentar Tenten datar, hidungnya masih sibuk menghirup aroma parfum Minato.

Minato tertawa. "Maaf membuatmu kaget. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihat putri duyung cantik waktu itu."

"Kau mengganggu sesi latihan renangku."

"Maaf, maaf." ujar Minato. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Tenten. "Aku juga kehilangan kontrak dengan klien di teleponku saat itu. Kita impas."

"Tapi itu pengorbanan yang diperlukan. Kita jadi bisa bertemu."

Pengorbanan?

Minato menarik cincin yang berada di leher Tenten menjauh dari pemiliknya. Pantulan bulan dan bintang mengitari permukaan platinanya, dan Tenten tidak pernah melihat hal seindah itu sebelumnya.

"Saat kau menginginkan sesuatu, harus ada yang kau korbankan."

Bola mata Tenten mencari-cari bola mata biru langit Minatoーabu-abu karena temaram malamーmasih mencoba memahami maksud dari perkataan Minato.

"Kau berpikir ingin meninggalkanku, kan?"

Tenten menggigit bibirnya. Saat Minato mengatakannya, tidak ada perasaan mengenakkan yang menyambut Tenten. Ia pikir, jika Minato yang mengungkit masalahnya, maka beban yang ia rasakan akan sedikit terangkat. Tapi tidak.

Tenten semakin tidak ingin melakukannya.

Minato terdiam. Kedua tangannya masih menimang Tenten lembut. Jika ia menunggu tanggapan dari Tenten, maka ia menunggu sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu.

Hubungan mereka berdua pernah melalui masa krisis seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi Minato selalu berhasil meyakinkan Tenten untuk tetap tinggal. Minato hanya akan mendengar pinta Tenten untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tapi tidak pernah mendapat tahu alasan keinginan sepihak itu. Mungkin Minato sudah bisa sedikit menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut coklat segelap kayu mahoni itu. Mungkin Minato tahu, Tenten tahu kekasihnya membaca pikirannya. Karenanya Tenten tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jadilah milikku."

Minato menoleh.

Tenten mengeraskan ekspresinya. Namun sekelumit keputusasaan ada di sana.

"Aku ingin...memilikimu."

Minato tersenyum. Tenten merespon pertanyaannya. Ia mencubit pipi Tenten gemas, seakan bangga hewan peliharaannya bertambah pintar.

"Aku sudah jadi milikmu."

Tenten menggeleng, berusaha keras tidak terkesima melihat senyuman menghanyutkan Minato ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Bukan begini."

Ekspresi Minato berubah netral. "Jadi seperti apa?"

"Milikku seorang."

Minato tidak memutus kontak mata dengan Tenten. Untuk beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertahan. Menunggu. Mengawasi. Siapa yang akan bersuara lebih dulu. Siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dari proses negosiasi ini. Mereka berdua tahu persis apa yang diminta Tenten.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

Tenten tahu. Tenten mengiyakan. Dalam hatinya, ia tahu menguasai Minato sepenuhnya mustahil. Tapi harapan itu seperti ilalang yang sulit dibasmi. Mereka akan selalu tumbuh. Mereka akan selalu...

"Tapi aku ingin bersama denganmu."

...bertunas di hatimu.

Minato memeluk Tenten erat. Hangat tubuhnya menyelimuti Tenten seolah menawarkan permintaan maaf. Tapi pemenang kali ini jelas. Selalu dan selamanya.

"Karenanya...berkorbanlah demi aku."

Minato selalu mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

Air mata Tenten mengalir. Tapi ia tidak terisak. Mereka hanya menuruni pipinya tanpa perlawanan. Tanpa protes.

"I love you, my mermaid."


	7. Chapter 7

"Eh?"

Tenten ingin mengusap pergi ekspresi bodoh di wajah pria pirang berambut durian bernama Naruto itu. Ia urung.

"Aku bilang, aku mengambil tawaran kencanmu tempo hari."

"Kau-kau serius?"

Tenten memaku. "Sebentarーkau punya kendaraan kan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, mengangkat kunci mobilnya yang ia ambil dari kantong depan tas ransel. Ia menunjuk mobil Chevrolet keluaran terbaru di belakang Tenten yang terparkir rapi, memberitahu mobil oranye itu miliknya.

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak suka berpergian jauh naik kendaraan umum. Tidak efisien."

"Umーkita mau ke mana?"

Tenten menoleh lagi. Ia memindai penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Mencoba mengingat apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukai berada di dekatnya lama-lama. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa.

"Kau ada kelas?"

"Uh, aku tidak keberatan bolos."

Pikiran Tenten gaduh. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari Konoha secepatnya.

"Kau keberatan menghabiskan akhir pekan ini denganku?"

Air muka pria pirang di hadapannya menjadi cerah. Ia tidak kesulitan menunjukkan apapun itu yang ia rasakan, huh?

"Bawa aku ke manapunーkecuali pantai."

.

.

.

Tenten mendecak kesal.

"Kubilang jangan bawa aku ke pantai."

"Kita di laut sekarang."

Tenten membuka mulutnya hendak protes, tapi gelombang besar membuat kapal pesiar pribadi Naruto oleng.

"Wua!"

Naruto menangkap gadis itu tanpa usaha yang berarti. Ia seperti terbiasa dengan gangguan gelombang laut Konoha yang bergulung-gulung mengacaukan keseimbangan kapal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tenten menggerutu. Ia tidak suka naik kapal. Bukan karena ia membenci genangan air asin yang meliputi 1/3 permukaan bumi itu, tapi karena seseorang.

Seseorang yang menolak Tenten dan membuatnya menelan kekalahan mentah-mentah.

"Tenten?" panggil Naruto saat Tenten terbawa arus pikirannya. Mata coklatnya menerawang jauh, tidak menyisakan ruang sedikitpun bagi interupsi Naruto.

Seseorang yang...harus ia bagi dengan perempuan lain.

"Tenten!"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lagi, wajah Naruto menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"..."

"Kau...baik-baik saja?"

Tenten menunduk. Menolak membalas tatapan Naruto. Ia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto kemudian bertumpu pada selusur besi yang ada di pinggir kapal.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku perempuan murahan."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Eh?"

Tenten mendongak, melihat ke arah dek atas. Ia menoleh, memberi petunjuk pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Setibanya di dek atas, Tenten merebahkan dirinya di atas hammock jaring besar dengan beberapa bantal di atasnya. Naruto meragu, ia tetap berdiri di samping hammock.

"Aku sudah mempunyai pacar."

Suara burung camar di udara memenuhi telinga mereka berdua. Tenten menunggu respon Naruto tapi tidak kunjung datang.

"Tapi aku malah pergi kencan denganmu...murahan, bukan?"

Hammock tempat Tenten berada berbunyi, mengindikasikan beban tambahan di atasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu bayangan berbentuk kepala durian tumpah di atas tubuh Tenten.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Tenten mengangkat telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. Kontras terik matahari yang dipunggungi Naruto dan siluet tubuh pria sebayanya itu membuat mata kebiruan Naruto menjadi lebih cerah dari biasanya. Cahaya matahari dari besi kapal pesiar memantul di genangan air pupil indah tersebut. Menghanyutkan siapa saja yang melihat.

"Matamu...indah sekali." bisik Tenten lirih.

Naruto merona. Ia tidak menyangka akan dipuji tiba-tiba. "TungーTenten, tolong fokus sebentar. Kita sedang membicarakan pacarmuー"

Kuapan Tenten menelan jeda yang nyaris diambil Naruto guna menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan pria tua itu."

"Pria tua?"

Tenten menatap Naruto lemas. Ia tidak seharusnya membocorkan kisah hidupnya ke orang ini. Tidak di saat bahkan temannya sendiri tidak ia beritahu. Tapi bukankah itu inti dari mencurahkan hati kepada orang asing? Untuk menghindari penghakiman orang terdekat dan mendapatkan solusi tanpa bias.

Tenten bangkit dari posisinya di atas hammock. Naruto bergeser memberi ruang, meskipun tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi tetap membentuk bayangan di sekujur tubuh Tenten. Tenten menatap lekat pria sebayanya itu.

"Di saat seperti ini, seharusnya kau mengataiku jalang dan memintaku turun dari kapalmu."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menghilangkan kepenatan sepihakkuーdi tengah keadaan kau memiliki rasa padaku, dan aku punya kekasih di luar sana."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya. Tapi ia tetap tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk ukuran orang yang terkenal berisik dan punya reaksi berlebihan terhadap segala sesuatu.

"Tenten. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu naik kapal ini kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu di sini."

"Meskipun aku punya pacar dan tidak punya niat sedikitpun mempertimbangkan pernyataan cintamu?"

Senyap.

"Untuk...sekarang, maksudku. Kita tidak pernah tahu di masa yang akan datangー"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku paham. Tidak usah dijelaskan."

Tenten menunduk. Wow. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak memikirkan lebih jauh tentang efek dari tindakan egoisnya mengajak Naruto menghabiskan golden week bersama. Mungkin ia harus membatalkan ini semua dan kembali ke Konoha.

"Jadi, siapa pacar yang lebih tua darimu ini?"

"Ah."

Tenten mendapati dirinya kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Ia tersenyum menunggu jawaban Tenten, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda emosi negatif dari menuruti keegoisan gadis di depannya akan muncul.

Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin dengan begini, kata jalang akan sungguh-sungguh keluar dari mulut malaikat bernama Naruto.

"Dia...salah satu pejabat Konoha."

"Tidak mau beritahu namanya? Baiklah."

"Dia sudah punya keluarga."

Mulut Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan memproses kalimat. Ia tampak berpikir untuk mengeluarkan respon yang pantas.

"Aku tahu, jalang, bukanー"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

Tenten berkedip. "Uh...setahun?"

Naruto mencubit dagunya, berpikir. "Itu...cukup lama. Kau yakin kalian bukannya sudah menikah diam-diam?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Diaーpacarku tidak percaya pada poligami. Baginya, satu pernikahan selamanya."

"...tapi dia selingkuh denganmu."

"Aku tahu. Kontradiksi persepsi yang dianutnya sangat terlihat jelas hingga membuatku ingin memukulnya."

"Tapi?"

Tenten terdiam. Tapi? Ia tetap menjalani hubungan terlarang ini dengan Minato. Pria itu sangat bersikeras saat mendekati Tenten. Persistensinya membuat Tenten luluh. Benar, gadis dewasa muda yang tidak pernah terpikir ingin merajut hubungan romansa ini.

"Aku...tidak bisa menolaknya."

Naruto memandangi sosok gadis berambut coklat yang menunduk di hadapannya dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti itu. Tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Terombang-ambing oleh arus gelombang laut lepas Konoha.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tetap tidak akan mengataimu jalang, apapun itu. Tapi kalau aku boleh jujur, permintaanmu ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamaku itu cukup ceroboh; kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik. Dan aku adalah laki-laki sehat yang menyukaimuーkau pasti paham maksudku."

Tenten mengangkat pandangannya. "Maaf. Aku-aku sedang tidak berpikir jernih, makanya..."

Naruto tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Tenten. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Tenten hanya bisa mencari-cari bola mata Naruto. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan ataupun keraguan.

"Mungkin...seharusnya kita kembali ke Konoha." ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita sudah berlayar cukup jauh, sayang kalau kembali." jawab Naruto.

"Habisnya...kau membawaku kemari hanya karena permintaan egoisku, kan? Lagipula, bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, tetap saja aku memanfaatkan kebaikanmu karena kau menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Eh?"

Senyum rubah milik Naruto membuat Tenten salah tingkah. Ia tidak menyangka dari jarak dekat ekspresi itu tampak lucu. Padahal selama ini ia menganggap keriangan Naruto itu mengganggu.

"Berada di dekatmu saja aku sudah senang. Karenanya, kita jadikan saja rencana liburan akhir pekanmu ini!"

Tenten merasakan panas merambat di kedua pipinya. Ia tidak pandai menghadapi orang yang secara terbuka menyatakan suka padanya. Bahkan, boleh dibilang ini pengalaman pertama. Tidak setiap hari kau bertemu orang yang terang-terangan tentang rasa sukanya seperti ini.

"Aku akan bilang ke nahkoda untuk membawa kita ke pulau pribadi keluargaku. Kau tunggu di sini ya, aku juga akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Tu-tunggu! Naruto-kunー"

Tenten segera menutup mulutnya. Rasanya aneh memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannyaーkalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Tenten tidak pernah memanggilnya menggunakan nama. Hanya 'kamu'.

Tatapan Naruto juga menunjukkan keterkejutan mendengar Tenten memanggil namanya.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-saー"

"...san?"

Tenten berkedip. Ekspresi Naruto sangat konyol, ia terlihat ingin muntah mendengar Tenten memanggilnya menggunakan sufiks 'san'.

"...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cemberut.

"Naruto?"

Pria kepala durian itu menunjukkan wajah cerah, mengindikasikan persetujuannya. "Tunggu di sini."

"Ah-"

Tenten berlari ke tangga yang menuju dek lantai bawah, mencoba menyusul Naruto yang berlari semangat ke kabin kendali nahkoda.

"Naruto!"

Sang empunya nama menoleh.

"Aku...minta maaf. Atas semuanya. Aku sungguh minta maaf..."

Naruto tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya seolah paham apa arti permintaan Tenten kemudian menghilang ke bagian dalam kapal pesiar.

"...aku..."

Genggaman Tenten di susuran kapal bertambah kuat. Ia tidak bisa mengakuinya. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan segalanya.

"...memacari ayahmu..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau tidak mau mengecas hapemu?"

"Meh."

Tenten melanjutkan kegiatan berenang di kolam renang di atas kapal pesiar milik Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, bersantai dengan sebuah pelampung berbentuk donat melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto sedang berjongkok di pinggir kolam, hanya mengenakan celana renang dan kemeja yang tidak dikancing.

"Teman-temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka semua menanyakan di mana keberadaanmu sekarang."

Tenten menoleh dengan ekspresi WTF. Meskipun dengan adanya kacamata anti UV di wajahnya, Naruto hanya bisa melihat kerutan di dahinya.

"Mereka menanyaimu? Yang bukan siapa-siapaku?"

"...tidak juga. Aku hanya melihat posts Hinata dan kawan-kawan yang menanyakan keberadaanmu di twitter. Kau tidak aktif sejak dua hari lalu dan mereka khawatir."

"Ah, well...aku memang belum pernah memperkenalkan pacarku ke teman-temanku. Mana mungkin mereka bisa tanya ke pacarku." imbuh Tenten.

Bukan berarti juga aku akan mengenalkan mereka pada Minato, batinnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Pastinya dia mencoba menghubungimu sejak empat hari lalu?"

"Persetan."

Naruto mengangkat alis melihat Tenten berbalik dan membiarkan wajahnya terendam air kolam yang berpenghangat otomatis. Tingkahnya semakin ke sini semakin kekanakan.

"Oh, aku tahu. Jadi bukan cuma ingin menjauh dari kekasihmu, kau juga berniat membuatnya mencari keberadaanmu dengan menghilang seperti ini?"

Wajah Tenten memerah. Ia buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dari dalam air.

"Buー"

"Tenang saja, aku paham. Meskipun agak tomboy ternyata kau seperti wanita pada umumnya, suka mengetes. Lucu juga."

"Bukan begitu!"

Teriakan Tenten membuat Naruto melepaskan senyumannya. Gadis itu menatap dengan ekspresi kalut.

"Bukan...begitu..."

Bayang-bayang jari manis Minato tanpa cincin kawinnya beberapa minggu lalu kembali merebak. Minato selalu mengenakannya bahkan dari hari pertama mereka bertemu di kolam renang universitas. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya menolak pendekatan pria dewasa itu mentah-mentah.

Tenten tidak pernah melihat Minato melepas cincinnya sekalipun.

Tidak pernah.

Sampai hari di mana Minato mengajaknya ke Ichiraku.

Tindakannya itu membuat Tenten merasa Minato melakukannya karena tidak ingin orang-orang menyadari kalau pasangan yang mereka lihat bukanlah sepasang suami istri; kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak menggunakan cincin kawin.

Minato melakukannya karena kasihan pada Tenten.

Tenten paling benci rasa kasihan.

"...begitu." gumam Naruto pada akhirnya.

Tenten menutupi wajahnya yang terbakar matahari laut lepas dengan punggung tangannya. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi one piece denim yang berhenti di paha dan bahu. Naruto berhasil

membujuknya berbicara di hammock dek atas, di mana sengatan sinar matahari terhalang kanopi. Kulit Tenten sudah mulai terlihat kemerahan.

"Kau harusnya pakai sunscreen."

"Berisik." keluh Tenten.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil mengoleskan lengan Tenten yang lainnya dengan gel aloe vera. Gadis itu mendesis sesekali.

"Jadi?" mulai Naruto.

"Jadi apanya-aw!"

Naruto mengolesi kulit Tenten dengan es batu sampai jeritannya benar-benar berhenti. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa selesai menanyakan hal yang sungguh mengganggunya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin meninggalkan pacarmu karena masalah cincin itu?"

Tenten membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak satupun kata keluar saat wajah serius Naruto berada di atas wajahnya, mengawasi ekspresinya.

"A...ku..."

Bukan itu saja masalahnya, batin Tenten. Ada soal Minato yang bersikeras menjadikan Tenten simpanan dan menolak jadi milik Tenten seorang. Dulu ia dibutakan rasa cinta hingga mau-mau saja meskipun juga memakan proses berpikir yang panjang, namun sekarang ia mulai berubah pikiran. Di sisi lain, ia sungguh sayang pada Minato...ia tidak bisa membayangkan melepas pergi pria itu.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, mata birunya terpejam.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau memang itu adalah wujud rasa kasihannya padamu."

"Lalu apa..." sikeras Tenten.

"Bukankah itu harusnya kau tanyakan pada pacarmu?"

Tenten merengut. Membayangkan wajah Minato saja ia sedang tidak ingin.

"Kalau kau tanya aku..."

Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya, memposisikannya agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto lebih jelas.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau terus seperti ini, lari dari kenyataan. Dengan begitu, aku punya kesempatan lebih besar mendekatimu."

 _ **Deg.**_

Senyuman rubah Naruto muncul.

"Aku masih menunggu, tahu."

Tenten berbalik ke arah lain, memunggungi Naruto tanpa peringatan. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan harga dirinya dari memperlihatkan wajah merahnya.

"Ah! Aku belum selesai mengoleskan aloe vera!"

"Sudah cukup. Aku mau mandi saja." tegasnya sembari bangkit dari hammock kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Oke...makan malam akan siap dalam dua puluh menit." sahut Naruto.

Tenten berlari kencang ke arah kamarnya di kabin bawah setelah yakin ia sudah berada di luar jangkauan pengelihatan Naruto. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke kasur. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan saat kulitnya yang terbakar bergesekan dengan permukaan kasur.

"...aku ini kenapa sih?"

Tenten menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal seraya memegangi lengannya yang terbakar. Debaran di jantungnya tak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Ia tidak seharusnya melanjutkan liburan bodoh bersama anak dari kekasihnya. Lagipula, tujuan awal dari ini semua adalah membuat Minato cemburu karena Tenten menghabiskan waktu dengan anak kandung orang penting ke sekian di Konoha itu. Tenten ingin menghukum Minato yang selalu membuat Tenten mengalah. Sama sekali bukan seperti yang diduga Naruto.

Tenten adalah wanita jalang.

"Kau terlalu polos, Naruto..."

Tenten sudah tahu kalau Minato adalah ayah dari mahasiswa kaya berambut pirang itu sejak hubungan terlarang mereka dimulai. Dan sekarang, Tenten bisa mengingat dengan baik kenapa ia selalu menghindari berhubungan dengan Naruto; bukan karena ia menganggap itu menyusahkan, tetapi karenaー

Tenten mendesah.

"Mata kalian berdua mirip...terlalu mirip, aku takut melihatnya."

Bola mata langit biru yang penuh tekad itu.

Bola mata yang membuat Tenten terjebak dalam kekacauan ini.

"Aku...hanya melihat Minato pada dirinya...itulah kenapa tubuhku bereaksi begini."

Berkali-kali Tenten coba untuk melambatkan detak jantungnya, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin seseorang tertarik pada dua orang yang berbeda; ini salah.

Harus jadi seberapa rakus dirimu untuk mencuri hati seorang ayah dan anaknya?


	9. Chapter 9

"Pulang ke Konoha?"

Tenten mengangguk. Ia sudah melatih dialog ini di dalam benaknya berkali-kali, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak keberatan tapi...apa kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan solusi dari hubunganmu dengan pacarmu?"

Tenten mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan sungguh-sungguh memutuskannya. Aku juga akan mengembalikan ini."

Bola mata biru terang Naruto bergulir, menangkap perhiasan kecil yang disangkutkan di kalung yang melingkar di leher Tenten. Dilihat saja Naruto juga tahu itu adalah cincin platina mahal.

"Dia memberikan itu padamu?"

"Ya. Ia membuatku merasa sangat spesial saat menerimanya..."

Tenten tidak terkejut mendapati tatapan berbahaya Naruto. Bahkan anak itu mungkin tidak menyadari ekspresi tidak suka yang diperlihatkannya.

Tenten tersenyum. "Tapi aku yakin itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar aku tetap berada di hubungan disfungional ini bersamanya."

Naruto membuang pandangannya, mencoba mendapatkan komposurnya kembali. "Tentu."

Tenten bermain dengan ujung rok summer dress yang dipinjamkan Narutoーdefinisi yang tepat adalah membelikan, tapi Tenten bersikeras begitu juga Narutoーcanggung. Naruto masih tetap duduk di atas hammock dengan headphones di bahu, laptop di pangkuan. Ia tidak beranjak untuk memberitahu nahkoda pesiar.

"Um...apakah kau akan memberitahu nahkoda-nya?"

"Ah. Kau benar. Sebentar."

Tenten hendak berbalik ke arah berlawanan menuju hammock saat Naruto berbalik.

"Hei, Tenten. Mau coba waterski?"

"Tidak usah. Aku mau pulang-"

"Ini hanya bisa dilakukan ketika kapal bergerak. Aku akan ajari kau lalu kita coba bersama selagi kapalnya mengarah ke dermaga Konoha. Bagaimana?"

Tenten membiarkan bibirnya terbuka. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika dihadapkan bola mata biru milik Naruto. Mulutnya sudah terlatih mengiyakan kemauan Minato. Matanya juga sudah terbiasa merasa puas melihat senyuman kemenangan di wajah putih itu.

"Tenten?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidakーakuーmaaf, Naruto, aku tidak mau."

Tenten memberi tatapan muram kepada Naruto, seolah memberitahu tanpa kata-kata kalau ia menyesal menolak penawaran pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Maaf aku merepotkanmu selama beberapa hari ini."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hei! Hei! Hei!"

Gadis berambut coklat yang ditata cepol kembar berjalan cepat, tas kecil miliknya terselip di bahunya yang kecil dan terbakar matahari. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan pandangan. Di atas permukaan kayu dermaga ketukan sepatu kets miliknya terdengar memburu, berlomba dengan bayangan summer dress miliknya dan kicauan burung camar.

"Tenten!"

Tangan kuat Naruto yang menariknya paksa membuat tasnya terhempas ke lantai. Sekarang Tenten mendapati dirinya terkunci dalam tatapan bingung Naruto, tidak mampu menolak daya tarik pusaran kemilau biru.

"Lepaskan, Naruto." pintanya lemah.

"Tidak."

Nada memerintah Naruto membuat bulu roma gadis itu meremang.

"Tidak sampai kau jelaskan kenapa kau menolak untuk menatap mataku lurus."

Tenten meringis. Baru saja ia memutus kontak mata dengan Naruto. Hangat tubuh pria itu mengalir melalui telapak tangannya, membuat Tenten semakin lemah menghadapinya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Ti-bukan begitu-"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, tangan menarik bahu Tenten mendekat.

"!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai suka padaku?"

Tenten tertawa garing. "Kau lucu, Naruto."

"Kalau tidak, apa alasan kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh begini?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memberimu harapan palsu lebih dari ini."

"Harapan palsu?"

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya. "Lupakan saja perasaanmu padaku, Naruto. Aku tidak pantas kau manjakan seperti beberapa hari ini. Lakukan itu pada gadis yang membalas perasaanmu juga."

Tenten baru saja mengambil lima

langkah menjauh dari Naruto kala kata-kata kepala durian itu membuatnya memaku.

"Seperti Hinata?"

Tenten berhenti. Ia menoleh ke Naruto yang berdiri diam beberapa meter jauhnya. Apa maksud perkataan barusan?

"Apa kalau aku memacari Hinata, kau akan melihat padaku?"

"Apaー"

Naruto mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ekspresinya geram.

"Itu kan yang kau lakukan? Memacari laki-laki yang sudah punya kekasih?"

 **PLAK!**

Air mata Tenten mengalir di pipinya, tangannya masih terasa nyeri sehabis menampar pria di hadapannya. Ekspresi pria itu kini terhalang rambut pirang, tapi Tenten bisa melihat dengan jelas memar kemerahan di pipi kirinya.

Siapa dia, berani mengatai Tenten tanpa tahu yang sudah dilaluinya?

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Naruto perlahan menoleh dan memperlihatkan ekspresi datar. Ia juga bukannya tidak mengharapkan reaksi keras dari Tenten. Ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Hanya karena belum pernah berada di posisiku, kau tidak berhak berkata begitu!"

Bergerak cepat, Naruto mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Protes demi protes, pukulan demi pukulan diterima olehnya. Hanya satu yang ia tidak mau terima: jika gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri. Maka itu akan menjadi kesempatan yang ia sia-siakan.

Kesempatan yang tidak akan datang kembali.

"Maaf."

Erangan gadis itu teredam dada bidang Naruto. Setelah mendengar perkataan maafnya, Tenten seolah kehilangan keinginannya untuk melawan. Ia masih menangis, tapi tidak memberikan tanda akan mencoba melarikan diri.

"Maafkan aku."

Kedua kepalan tangan Tenten meremas kain di dada Naruto. Mereka berdua tahu ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Yang dikatakan Naruto benar; Tenten memang memacari suami orang. Tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"...akan kubunuh kau...jika berani mempermainkan Hinata..." desah Tenten di tengah sesenggukan.

Tangan Naruto mengelus kepala Tenten lembut. "Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Maaf."

"...kenapa...kau terus menerus minta maafー"

"Maafkan aku. Jangan pergi."

Tenten terdiam. Nafasnya masih eratis karena isak tangis. Tapi kini ia sudah lebih tenang.

Entah mengapa, setiap berurusan dengan ayah dan anak ini, Tenten selalu berakhir dalam pertengkaran. Dan air mata. Dan rasa bersalah. Dan permintaan maaf dari mereka.

Padahal yang pantas disalahkan di sini adalah...

"Akuーtidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Naruto."

"..."

"Maaf." desahnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Senyuman tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Tidak ada kesan pura-pura di sana.

"Kau tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menerima penolakan darimu. Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa membuatku mundur hanya dengan mengatakan itu."

Tenten mengeluh. "Sekarang aku paham kenapa Hinata menyukaimu."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hm? Apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku sekarang?"

Tenten tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lurus dada Naruto, wajahnya merah.

"...eh?"

Tenten sudah lelah berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan pria pirang berisik ini. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Coba sekuat mungkin, Tenten tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangan dan pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Naruto dan Minato.

Naruto meneduhkan pandangannya. "Hei, Tenten."

Sang empunya nama perlahan mengangkat pandangannya. Angin pinggir laut meniup jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya, mengeringkan mereka seolah Tenten tidak pernah menangis.

Naruto memang keturunan Minato. Meski lebih heboh dari ayahnya yang karismatik, kualitas kekeraskepalaannya untuk mengejar hal yang mereka inginkan tetap sama. Kemampuan mereka meyakinkan orang juga.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Bola mata biru itu juga...

"...lakukan itu, dan kau akan menyesal." ujar Tenten acuh tak acuh, membuang muka.

Kalung berliontin cincin pemberian Minato terasa dingin saat bibir hangat Naruto bergesekan lembut dengan bibir Tenten. Kedua tangan Naruto menekan leher dan punggung Tenten erat, menjaga gadis di dekapannya dari melarikan diri.

"...ha...h"

"K-kau membuat kesalahan, Naruーumh!"

Bibir Naruto mengklaim bibir milik Tenten lagi dan lagi. Pekikan terkejut Tenten yang sangat imut sesekali terdengar. Gadis itu berusaha keras tidak memberikan reaksi terhadap ministrasi Naruto, tapi kekeraskepalaannya justru membuat si pirang ingin melihat reaksinya jika lidah mulai dilibatkan.

"...!"

Tenten mendorong Naruto menjauh. Kali ini pria itu sengaja mengurangi kekuatannya, ia yakin. Wajahnya serasa terbakar saat memandangi ekspresi melayang Naruto. Masih jelas ia ingat sensasi lembut yang memenetrasi mulutnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kh...kau ini-!"

"Maaf." ucap Naruto kehabisan nafas, "Aku tidak kuat menahan diri lagi."

Tenten menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Bodoh! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tung-Tentenー"

Naruto terhenti di langkahnya. Tangannya sudah meraih ke arah Tenten, tapi pemandangan di depannya membuatnya urung menangkap lengan kecil itu lagi. Menunduk sambil kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri, Tenten terburu-buru berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil di dekat dermaga. Wajahnya memang tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Naruto menangkap warna merah merambat di telinga gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya, gemas melihat sikap tidak jujur Tenten.

"Ahaha...kenapa kau manis sekali, sih, Tenten."

"...!"

Tenten menoleh, ekspresi salah tingkah kini dipertontonkan bebas kepada siapapun yang ada di dermaga. Naruto merutuk dalam hati, bersyukur dermaga sedang sepi sehingga tidak ada pria lain yang melihat.

"Kalau kau terus bersikap manis seperti itu, aku akan menciummu lagi, lho."

"Bo-! Jangan mendekat! Aku akan teriak minta tolong!"

"Hmm? Jadi semakin ingin kucoba."

"Aku serius, bodoh!" pekik Tenten tidak karuan, sikapnya persis anak kecil.

 _ **Bzzz!**_

Naruto melirik ke arah kantong celananya. Ia merogoh ke dalamnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam yang ia charge tiga jam sebelum kapal berlabuh di dermaga. Matanya memicing, cahaya terang matahari siang hari membuat layar handphone-nya tidak tampak jelas.

"Ah, halo? Ayah?"

 _ **Deg.**_

Lutut Tenten menjadi lemas.

"Aku sudah di Konoha sekarang. Iya, aku tahu. Maaf sudah memakai kapal pesiar tanpa izin."

Ayah Naruto, dengan kata lain...

Naruto menangkap mata Tenten. Ia tersenyum nakal, tidak menyadari kekacauan di hati gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Itu, atau derap langkah kaki Tenten yang mendekat panik.

"Aku sedang bersama Teー"

Tenten meraih tangan Naruto yang memegang handphone, menjauhkannya dari tubuh mereka berdua. Ia memanfaatkan keterkejutan Naruto dengan menekan kedua bibir mereka bersama, efektif menghentikan pria itu dari menyebutkan nama Tenten. Ujung jemari di permukaan dada Naruto bisa merasakan otot miliknya berkontraksi. Ia jelas tidak menyangka Tenten akan menyerang tanpa peringatan.

"...kau..."

Jempol Tenten merambat pelan.

"...pikir aku menyukaimu, tapi..."

Tombol memutus panggilan ia pencet.

"...mungkin itu benar."

Naruto memandangi wajah Tenten penuh bingung. Kebingungan itu bertambah berkali lipat melihat aliran air mata yang jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

Bukan begini.

Bukan begini harusnya.

"Tapi aku masih mencintai pacarku lebih dari siapapun."

Remasan tangan Tenten di dada Naruto terasa menyesakkan. Tapi gadis itu melepaskan remasannya pasrah seiring menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Minato terngiang di benaknya; kini ia sudah berada di Konoha dan cepat atau lambat, ia juga harus memberitahu kebenaran pada Naruto.

Tapi jika Minato mendapat tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto lewat teleponー

Ia hanya pengecut yang takut menghancurkan segalanya.

"Empat hari terakhir ini tidak mengubah apapun."

Ia tidak berhak bahagia.

"Karenanya...lupakan aku."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kau kemana saja, hah?!"

Tenten menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Itu dia, semangat masa muda Sakura.

"Sampai bolos kuliah, pasti kau menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarmu, kan?" goda Ino sambil menunjuk, senyuman usil di wajahnya.

"Eeeh..." Tenten tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Kupikir kau diculik, tahu! Setidaknya beri kabar!"

"Te-tenanglah, Sakura..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hinata?!"

"Yah, tapi Tenten masih hidup, bukan. Setidaknya kau bisa tenang sedikit."

"Benar, Sakura. Aku masih hidup."

"Diam! Diaaam! Jangan membelanya, Ino! Kau juga! Menghabiskan empat hari bersama suami orang?! Apa yang terjadi dengan peraturan bertemu setiap seminggu sekali?!"

Meja favorit mereka di cafe mendadak senyap. Firasat buruk Tenten mendatanginya secepat badai di musim panas. Tiba-tiba, mematikan dan tanpa peringatan.

"Kau...menghabiskan empat hari dengan orang lain, ya?"

"Tenteeen! Sejak kapan kau jadi perempuan nakal begini?" gumam Sakura putus asa, wajahnya tertutupi telapak tangan.

"Apa itu benar, Tenten?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten berpose sama seperti sahabat berambut merah mudanya; ekspresi frustasi. Ia sudah merasa sangat bersalah membuat mereka khawatir, belum lagi perihal menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, objek kasih sayang Hinata.

Tenten harus mulai dari mana?!

"Orang itu...jangan-jangan, Naruto-kun?"

 _ **Glek.**_

"Ha?!"

"Naruto?!"

Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu duluan?!

"Tung, Hinataーayolah, mana mungkin, kan!" canda Tenten kalang kabut.

"Habisnya..." mulai Hinata.

"Hmmp!" desah Tenten yang dibekap Ino.

"Kau diam saja, Tenten!"

"Apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto-kun juga menghilang selama empat hari...jadi kupikir..."

"Kebetulan!" teriak Tenten.

"Tapi...Naruto-kun sendiri bilang kalau dia menyukaimu Tenten, jadi..."

Senyap.

Si bodoh satu itu, geram Tenten dalam hati. Ia akan pukul kepala duriannya sampai menjadi gumpalan kuning tak berbentuk!

"Sikapmu buruk sekali, Tenten. Menyembunyikan fakta dari kami." keluh Ino.

"Apapun itu, kami pasti akan mencoba memahami keadaanmu. Kau pikir Hinata tidak akan bisa menerima kedekatan kalian?"

"A...aku..."

Tenten menatap Hinata penuh rasa bersalah. Hidup Tenten memang kacau; tapi kehidupan sahabatnya tidak harus begitu. Ia tidak akan tega menyeret mereka ke dalam kerumitan hidupnya. Tapi jika ja tidak jujur sekarang, semua hanya akan menjadi semakin sulit.

"Maaf...Hinata...tebakanmu benar..." ucapnya lemas.

"Aku sedang tertekan dan tidak berpikir dengan benar, aku minta maaf."

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak perlu begitu...Naruto-kun juga bukan siapa-siapaku."

Ino menyenggol Hinata sumringah. "Yang benar? Tidak apa-apa kok marah pada Tenten. Dia pasti kuat menerima satu, dua tamparan."

"Ino..." desah Tenten lemah.

"Um...menurutku, itu tidak perlu." imbuh Hinata. "Lagipula, marah-marah tidak akan membuat Naruto berpaling padaku, kan."

Tenten mengangguk antusias. "Itu benar. Kau bijak, Hinata."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya kemudian menghela nafas. "Haaah...kau pengertian sekali, sih, Hinata. Tenten beruntung punya teman sepertimu."

"Tenten beruntung punya teman-teman seperti kita." Ino menyengir. "Bahkan meskipun dia selingkuh dengan suami orang, kita tetap mendukungnya 100%."

Sakura mendelik. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku setuju akan hubungannya itu."

Hinata menggumam. "Aku juga...pikir lebih baik Tenten tidak melanjutkannya. Ini tidak baik, akan banyak yang terluka."

Keceriaan di wajah Tenten berangsur surut. Ia sadar kalau topik pembicaraan hari ini adalah tentang ikatannya dengan Minato. Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, kecuali kau berada di posisi Tenten, sudah pasti ikatan ini tidak akan berakhir baik. Hubungan ini tidak mengarah ke mana-mana.

"Kalau kau segitunya perlu _sugar daddy,_ aku bisa carikan om-om singleー"

"AKU TIDAK PERLU YANG BEGITU, INO!"

Ino terkekeh, tidak mempedulikan pelototan Sakura yang mempertanyakan maksud perkataan si pirang itu.

"Tenten?" Hinata terdengar khawatir melihat Tenten menunduk, wajahnya terbenam di kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga...bukannya berniat buruk..." lirihnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan ingin pisah darinya..."

Semuanya akan terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditinggalkan. Minato adalah cinta pertamanya setelah sekian lama Tenten tidak menemukan apa itu cinta, ia membuat Tenten bahagia lebih dari apapun. Minato tidak pernah menyakiti Tentenーia tidak pernah berniat punya hubungan gelapーtakdir mempermainkan mereka bertiga secara kejam, yang diinginkan Minato hanyalah menyayangi wanita yang dicintainyaーTentenーdan Kushina.

Minato tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

"Hmm...kalau kau masih sulit membicarakannya, aku boleh bahas yang lain dulu, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ino!"

"Yang lain?"

Ino menyengir lebar, Tenten dan kawan-kawan tidak pernah melihatnya seceria hari ini.

"Kalian tahuーaku punya sumber gosip terpercaya di kota iniーyang akan kuberitahukan akan segera diketahui publik besok, tertera di halaman depan koran pagi!"

"Kedengarannya serius. Kau yakin boleh membicarakannya dengan kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm-hm! Hm-hm! Jadi kalau keributan terjadi sebelum hari ini berakhir, aku akan tahu kalau kalian dalangnya!"

"Jangan katakan itu dengan santai, dong..." keluh Tenten.

"Jangan-jangan...soal skandal pemerintah Konoha itu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Eh?" Tenten menoleh.

"Hinata kan anak pejabat, pasti tahu soal urusan beginian, ya?" sahut Sakura.

"T-tidak juga. Cuma dengar desas-desus..."

"Ahh! Benar juga! Aku dengar pihak pemerintah mencoba bernegoisasi untuk menghentikan pihak koran mencetaknya besok, tapi pihak koran menolak atas dasar kebebasan pers!"

"Serius sekali...aku jadi takut nih." kata Tenten.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok," mulai Ino sembari mencari-cari foto di hapenya, "cuma skandal perselingkuhan ini."

Jantung Tenten melompat. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, Sakura dan Hinata tertawa kecil, mencoba meyakinkan Tenten kalau itu bukan tentang dia dan kekasihnya.

"Tenang, kalau memang itu tentangmu, kau pasti sudah dikerubungi banyak wartawan sekarang!"

"Begitukah...?"

Di tangan Ino, menghadap ke semuanya, adalah foto profil samping Minato dalam pakaian kasual, sedang mendorong sesosok wanita ke dinding, di mana wanita itu tidak tampak perawakannya sedikitpun, hanya kakinya yang jenjang tidak tertutup kain jeans shorts yang dikenakannya tertangkap kamera. Minato tampak terpejam, mencium perempuan di pelukannya mesra. Dilihat saja perempuan itu lebih muda darinya.

Tapi sepasang sepatu olah raga berwarna ungu ituーtidak salah lagi, Tenten adalah satu-satunya yang akan mengenakan sepatu kets ke restoran mewah.

Jantung Tenten melompat. Lagi.

"APA?!" seru Sakura tidak percaya.

"Te-tenten...?" bisik Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Da-dari mana kau dapatkan foto ituー"

Ino tersenyum puas. "Aku sudah lama curiga, karena menurut info yang kudapat, M-san selalu menghilang setiap akhir pekan." ujarnya hati-hati, tidak ingin pengunjung lain dengar.

"Bukankah kau selalu menghilang setiap akhir pekan? Aku pikir, tidak mungkin kau orangnya, tapi, semuanya cocok. Apalagi narasumber yang memberitahuku sudah lama mengawasi jadwal M-san. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak memberitahunya tentangmu. Dia juga mengumpulkan berita ini karena perlu sesuatu untuk mengisi kolom gosip koran kota, tidak ada niat memeras atau menjatuhkan

M-san."

"Tapi tetap saja! M...san," jeda Tenten, "bisa terlibat masalah besar di pekerjaannya! Ini skandal besar!"

"Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi pihak pemerintah katanya sudah menyiapkan pembelaan kalau tidak ada bukti bahwa perempuan di foto ini bukan istrinya, dan bisa siapa saja mengambil foto untuk menjebak M-san, jadi kurasa ini akan menjadi kabar burung saja."

Sakura dan Hinata terpana melihat Tenten yang tampak panik membela Minatoーjelas sudah, sekarang misteri siapa kekasih Tenten bukan lagi rahasia. Memang akan menjadi berita besar, mengingat Minato adalah salah satu pejabat tinggi Konoha yang banyak berjasa membangun kota. Jika ditanamkan pemikiran ada orang yang iri dan ingin mencoreng nama baik beliau, masyarakat akan melupakan hal ini dalam waktu dua minggu. Hal ini lumrah terjadi.

Ino meletakkan hapenya di atas meja. Ekspresinya tenang, tanpa beban.

"Kau mengerti posisimu sekarang, Tenten? Kau menempatkan M-san, istrinya, dan...anaknya," Ino memberi tekanan pada kata anak, "bahkan dirimu sendiri, dalam lubang yang dalam dan berbahaya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga akan menerima pendekatan Naruto. That's an even deeper shit than I'd thought, dear."

Tenten terhenyak. Ia tahu perkataan Ino benar adanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan gadis berbola mata aquamarine itu. Sosok yang suka bercanda dan sering bergosip itu menunjukkan sisi seriusnyaーkarena ingin Tenten keluar dari situasi ini, kan?

Tenten menunduk. "Aku..."

"Tenten." panggil Sakura.

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahumu untuk melakukan hal yang benar jika hatimu memilih untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi kami ingin kau tahu kami mendukungmu selalu, bahkan jika itu hal yang salah."

"Sakura..."

Tangan Hinata mengambil telapak tangan Tenten lembut. Wajah keibuan itu menyambut mata brownies Tenten.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia."

 _ **Deg.**_

"Semua keputusanmu ada konsekuensinyaーaku yakin kamu sadar, Tenten. Tapi jika hal itu membuatmu senang meskipun itu salah, tidak ada yang berhak memberitahumu untuk melakukan apa."

"Hinata..." desah Ino tidak menyangka.

"Kadang kamu bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa terbata juga, ya?" puji Sakura.

Tenten menarik nafas panjang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ia memang sudah masuk ke lubang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu kedalamannya. Ia tidak pernah menduga semuanya akan jadi serumit ini. Dilema antara melakukan yang membuatmu senang, dan hal yang benar...ya?

"Aku...sangat mencintai...M-san..."

Ketiga temannya terdiam.

"Aku tahu ini salah sejak hari pertama kami memulai hubungan iniーNaruto juga, padahal aku sudah sekuat tenaga menolak pendekatannya, tapi dia benar-benar keras kepala!"

Sakura melirik Ino, kemudian melirik Hinata. Mereka saling memandang.

"...tapi...sial, kenapa aku populer di kalangan ayah dan anak?! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Ketiga teman Tenten tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Tapi, dengar, aku tahu semuanya sedang terlihat kacau sekarang, tapi aku berencana memperbaiki semuanya. Meskipunーjika nanti M-san menciumku dengan rakusー"

"Eww!"

"Too much information!"

"K-kurasa kami tidak perlu tahu itu-"

"ーmeskipunーjika Naruto mencoba memenangkanku kembali dengan ciuman kekanakannya ituー"

"Tenten!"

"Too much information (2)!"

Hinata meringis malu.

"ーakuーakan mengatakan tidak pada mereka."


End file.
